Harrison's Kingdom Hearts
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: A new adventure begins in a parallel version of the Kingdom Hearts Universe.
1. Destiny Islands

Welcome to a parallel version of the Kingdom Hearts Universe. Where there are more than Disney Worlds. After Sora defeated the Heartless, a new adventure for a boy named Harrison Cora will begin. *Note* I put myself and my family in this story and I wear older Riku's cloths, I'm 16 in this fanfic and I live on Destiny Islands. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

It was a nice day on Destiny Islands, and Sora was telling his friend Harrison the story of his life. Harrison was pumped to go see other worlds.

Sora ended his story by saying, "And that's how I defeated the Heartless for good." Harrison just smiled at that ending.  
Harrison then asked, "Woah Sora, did all that really happen?!" He looked down with a slighty sad face. "Man, I wish I could see other worlds." Harrison said. Sora patted Harrison on the back and said, "Don't worry Harrison, you'll get your chance." Then Harrison looked up, he smiled and then got some courage. "You're right Sora! I can't just give up, just because you defeated the Heartless doesn't mean I won't get my chance to go on a great adventure!" Then they laughed "Well I gotta go. See ya Harrison." Sora waved and went home. "Ok see ya Sora." Harrison went home too.

When he returned home, he had dinner with his family. His little brother is named Nic Cora, his little sister is named Madison Cora, his big sister is named Jennifer Cora, his dad is Hector Cora but the call him Papi, and his mom is Lori Cora. After they ate dinner, Harrison went up to his room and thought about Sora's journey.

About ten minutes later, there was a big rumble. He looked outside the window and saw darkness in the sky. "What's going on?!" Harrison asked himself. He quickly ran outside and saw nothing but darkness around the island. Harrison shivered but then swallowed his fear. "I'm not scared of the darkness! I won't let fear stop me!" He said in a voice of courage. Then suddenly, the ground magicly got sent to the sky and then the Darkside appeared. Harrison was so confused, and then he said to himself, "What?! But this doesn't make sense, I thought Sora defeated the Heartless!" When he felft defenseless,  
a Keyblade that was called the speedster appeared in his hand. The Keyblade and blue quills for the teeth and the middle part was blue, there was a gold ring around the handle and the Keychain had a blue hedgehog head on it. Harrison was surprised, he then said, "A Keyblade?" He then got in his fighting postion.

*Darkside Boss Battle*

The Darkside roared and disappeared. But some of it stayed, it picked up Harrison and threw him to a dark vortex. Harrison yelled, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He then disappeared in the vortex.

Meanwhile in Disney Castle...

Two chipmunks named Chip & Dale went to the king. Chip said, "Your Majesty, we have horrible news. The Shadow went to Destiny Islands and sucked up a boy there." The king, who's name is Mickey Mouse, then asked, "Was it Sora?" "No it wasn't,  
it was someone else." Dale said. Mickey then had a worried face. "Oh no, this is bad. Where did this boy get sent to?" He asked.  
Chip then looked on the computer, he looked and then said, "He's in Traverse Town." "Fire up the Gummi Ship fellas." Mickey said.  
Chip and Dale then saluted and they both said, "Yes your Majesty." So the went to the docking bay and got the Gummi Ship ready.  
Meanwhile, the king got his journal so he can chronicle his adventure. At the docking bay, Mickey was about to board the ship. But then, his two guardians Donald and Goofy walked in along with Queen Minnie. "Your majesty you can't go alone, we're going with you. Right Goofy?" Donald said. Goofy replied, "That's right, we're going with you." Mickey was happy to see that they wanted to help, but he couldn't risk their lives. He said to them with a smile, "Thanks fellas, but I have to go alone. The Shadow is very dangerous. I can't risk your lives being in danger. You two just stay here and protect the queen." A tear rolled down Minnie's face.  
"Mickey, please just be careful and return here safely." Minnie said. Mickey grapped both of her hands and looked her in the eyes.  
He wipped the tear and said with a smile, "Don't worry Minnie, once he locks the tweleve Keyholes, he can return home. And I'll be back before you know it." Minnie smiled and gave Mickey a kiss on the cheeck. "Good luck." she said. Mickey then boarded the Gummi Ship and took off. Minnie then said with one tear falling down her face, "Return home quickly please."


	2. Traverse Town

After the Shadow captured Harrison, it took him to Traverse Town. King Mickey headed over there in a Gummi Ship.  
What will be Harrison's first challenge? Find out right now. *Note* I do not own character from Kingdom Hearts,  
Disney, or Final Fantasy.

Harrison was lying down unconcious. His eyes started to open and when they did, he saw his big sister Jenn.  
"Jenn?" Harrison Asked. But her voice was completely differnt from Jenn's voice, she then said, "Who's Jenn?  
I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Then Harrison relised that he was looking at a female ninja named Yuffie. "What?  
Where am I?" He asked. "You're in Traverse Town. Me, Leon, and Aerith found you lying unconsious."  
Yuffie said. Harrison then thought about it, he never heard his home being Traverse Town. He looked outside the window and found out that he was no longer on Destiny Islands. He was in another world. "He's awake Leon!"  
Yuffie shouted. Then Leon, formerly known as Squall Leonhart, came in and said, "Ok ok, I'm right here. Sheesh."  
"Leon? Sora told me about you." Harrison said. Then Leon had a surprised face and asked, "You know Sora?!"  
Harrison didn't know how to reply with a voice like that. So he just said, "I live in the same world as him. It's nice to meet you guys." Then a young woman named Aerith came in. "The king is here guys." she said. "The king?"  
Harrison asked. Leon replied, "The king's name is Mickey Mouse, he's the king of Disney Castle and his gonna help you." Harrison was confused but then he remembered Sora's story. He knew about King Mickey. So he wasted no time and went down stairs. Then the others followed him.

When Harrison got down, he saw the king. "Hello there." He said. "Hello. It's nice to meet ya. I'm here to help you."  
Mickey said. "You see, that creature that sent you here is called the Shadow. The Shadow will capture anyone in any world." Harrison was curious about this "Shadow." He then thought of something and then said, "So is my world destroyed again?" Mickey replied, "None sense. The Shadow only captured you." Harrison then smiled and asked,  
"So can you fly me back home?" Mickey's smile disappeared and he said, "It's not that simple. When the Shadow captures somebody, that person can't go home unless that person locks twelve Keyholes in twelve worlds."  
Harrison wasn't worried at all, cause he already has a Keyblade. "Ok then. My name's Harrison. When do I start?" he asked. Mickey's smile returned and then he said, "You can start by getting a Gummi. Once you get one, you can summon the Save Point. That will lead you to the Gummi Ship. Just go to Cid and he'll give you one." Harrison got pumped that his adventure has begun. "Ok, got it." He said. Mickey then said while getting his journal out, "I'll be wacthing you. Cause I want to chronicle you adventure." Harrison nodded and sent off.

Harrison went to Cid's shop and met up with him. "Hi there, my name's Harrison. I'm guessing your name is Cid right?"  
Harrison asked. Cid replied, "Yeah, that's right. What'd you want kid?" "I want a Gummi so I can travel to other worlds."  
He said. Cid looked at the price and then said, "20 munnies." Harrison was shocked with the price and then said in disappointment, "But, I don't have any Munny." Cid then thought of something else and when he did, he said, "Well then how about this: There's some trouble in the second district. Go take care of it, then I'll give a Gummi to you for free. Sound good?" Harrison then smiled at the offer. He quickly said, "You got it! I'll go take care of it!" He then quickly ran to the second district to find out what's wrong.

In the second district, Harrison saw Guard Armor doing some damage. He quickly summoned his Keyblade and went to face it. "The Shadow must've brought it back." Harrison said to himself. When he was right in front of it, he said, "Hey Armor Head!  
Ready to take on the next Keyblade weilder?!" Harrison had a cocky smile and got in his fighting postion.

*Guard Armor Boss Battle*

The Guard Armor fell down and disappeared. Harrison then said, "Hmph, peice of cake." Cid then came to him while clapping.  
"Well done Harrison. I've never seen anyone besides Sora fight like that." he said. "Here ya go kid." Cid tossed Harrison a Gummi. He explained what to do. "Just point it at the ground to summon the Save Point." Cid said. Harrison smiled at him and said, "Thanks Cid." Cid nodded and left. Harrison then summoned the Save Point and got transported to the Gummi Ship.

Harrison was so excited that he said to himself, "My adventure now begins." 


	3. Mobius

After Traverse Town, Harrison headed off to the next world. Who will he meet next? What villain will he face?  
Find out right now. *Note* I do not own characters from Sonic the Hedgehog. The world Mobius is based on the video game version of Sonic the Hedgehog. It will follow the events of Sonic Adventure.

When Harrison landed on the next world, he turned into a anthropomorphic hedgehog with gray fur, a tan belly,  
tan arms, white gloves on, and green shoes with a white strap with a gold chain on them. "Hey, look at me."  
Harrison said with a smile. He then saw a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog lying next to a tree. He was leaning his head on the tree. Harrison then said, "Maybe he can help me." and then went over to him.

The blue hedgehog made a big yawn and said, "Guess Eggman learned his lession, yep. And maybe I'll take another vacation somewhere." Harrison then came up. "Hey there." the blue hedgehog said. "What's up?"  
Harrison replied, "Just trying to look for something. I'm looking for the Keyhole." The hedgehog had a confused face and asked, "The what?" "The Keyhole." Harrison repeated. The blue hedgehog then got a silly idea and asked him, "This may sound weird but, are you from another world?" Harrison was shocked that he knew. He then asked, "H-how did you know that? And how do you know that there are other worlds." The hedgehog replied, "Well, I never heard of this "Keyhole." So I figured you were from another world. Second, I've been to other worlds before. Like when I did car racing or tennis, or when I met Mario and his friends." Harrison was surprised that his first world would be the homeworld of someone who knows that there are other worlds.  
"Anyway, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." the hedgehog, who's name was Sonic, said. Harrison then said,  
"I'm Harrison, Harrison Cora." Sonic smiled and then said, "Well, nice to meet ya Harrison." Then they heard a voice that only Sonic was frimiller with. "Sonic!" They turned and saw an anthropomorphic two tailed fox coming their way. Sonic said, "Hey there Tails, did you find the Tornado II?" The fox, who's name was Tails,  
then stoped and said, "Nevermind that, get up and follow me. Angel Island is falling again." Sonic got up and said, "Hey no way! Who blew it this time?!" Tails replied, "I don't know, but we better hurry." Harrison thought about it and then said, "Hey, you think I could come along? Maybe I'll find the Keyhole." Sonic turned to Harrison and said with a smile, "Sure, we'll need all the help we can get. Tails, this is Harrison. He's from another world."  
Tails then said to Harrison, "Nice to meet ya Harrison. Now come on, let's get going." Harrison and Sonic then said at the same time, "Right." and they headed off.

When they got to Angel Island, they saw and egg shaped man and an anthropomorphic echidna lying on the ground.  
They went to them and the ehcidna said weakly, "Sonic, sorry." Sonic then said, "Knuckles, and Eggman, what happened here?" The echidna, who's name was Knuckles, said, "He stole my Chaos Emeralds. And Chaos is still alive." Sonic asked with a shocked face, "What?!" Sonic was surprised that he was slacking off while Chaos was still alive. The man, who's name was Eggman, got up and said, "Ohhh, he's not gonna get away with this!" He ran to his ship and flew away. Knuckles said,  
"Hey Eggman, wait up!" But he was too late, Eggman was already gone. He turned to Sonic and said, "Sonic, Chaos is a fearsome beast. If he gets that last Chaos Emerald, we're done for." Sonic smiled and said, "No need to explain, we'll get on it. Tails, Harrison." The two looked at Sonic and said, "Right." Suddenlly, a little light showed up. "What?" Sonic asked himself. Then the light grew brighter. Sonic covered his eyes and said, "Aww gezz." The light disappeared and Sonic was just standing there like a statue. Harrison went to him and asked, "Sonic, are you ok?" Sonic didn't respone. Instead, he just continued standing there like a statue. Knuckles got up and said, "He'll be fine. Anyway, I'm Knuckles." Harrison smiled and said, "I'm Harrison." "Well, I'm gonna get to Station Square. Ok?" Tails nodded and replied, "Alright. We'll wait here for Sonic to wake up." Knuckles nodded and left. A minute later, some Heartless appeared out of nowhere. Harrison summoned his Keyblade and said, "Heartless!" Tails then asked, "What are they?" "Explain later, just get ready." The two then got in their fighting postions.

*Heartless Battle* *Allies: Tails*

After the defeated the Heartless, Tails said to Harrison, "We don't have much time." He then turned to Sonic and said, "Sonic,  
wake up!" Then Sonic started to blink and finally he said, "Ohh, I must've been on a snooze cruse I guess." Tails smiled and said, "Good thing you're ok. You just sorta chocked out there. Knuckles left already. Come, we gotta go after the last emerald."  
Harrison nodded and said, "Yeah." Sonic then said, "Uhh, lead the way." Tails said with a proud voice, "It should still be on board the Tornado II."

The three got to the Tornado II, which was near a small house, and found the last Chaos Emerald along with it. "Look, it's the Tornado II." Tails said. Sonic then said, "Ok. So let's get the Chaos Emerald and leave." They went to the Tornado II to get it.  
But then suddenlly, a big water wave from the sky came down and got the blinded the three. "What?!" Sonic said. When it stopped, Harrison looked and made a shocked face. "Where'd it go?" Sonic looked and said, "No, he's got the last emerald!"  
Tails said in disappointment, "Now what do we do?"

Meanwhile at Station Square, it was a beatiful day. People were walking, cars were driving. It was peacfull. But then suddenlly,  
water came from the sewers and then water came from the buildings and then a big wave flooded the entrie city. It started to rain,  
the city was flooded and damaged. Then things got worse. Chaos, who became a giant water monster, came out of one of the buildings. He then roared really load.

Harrison and Sonic got to the now damaged Station Square. Harrison said with a sad face, "How could this happen?" Sonic then said, "If I wasn't just dreaming, that monster is a real menace." Then they heard something and they turned around and saw a ship. Harrison asked Sonic, "What is that?" Sonic answered, "Eggman. He must be after Chaos too."

Meanwhile on the ship, "The Egg Carrier Two was created for something like this to happen. You have defied your master stupid beast. Now you must be destroyed at all costs!" Eggman said. He then started shooting but it didn't effect Chaos at all.  
Chaos then did a fire blast at the Egg Carrier. The ship blew up and Eggman got blown away. "Ahhhhhhh!" Eggman shouted as he lost control of his little moblie.

Sonic then said with slight anger, "I've had enough! Who do you think you are anyway?!" Then a little light came to Sonic.  
"It's that light we saw eariler." Harrison said. "Oh, it's you. The one who sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald. Tikal." Sonic said. Then there was a bright light and a female echidna appeared out of nowhere. "My heart has always been in the Master Emerald along with Chaos's. Now he's filled with anger and sadness. And if it goes on, he'll eventually destroy the world like he did before." The female, who's name was Tikal, said. Then Chaos roared loud and then blew away the seven Chaos Emeralds. When they landed, they lost their glow. Tikal said in a worried voice, "Look, he's absourbed the Emeralds power.  
He must be sealed in the Master Emerald now." Sonic then asked, "How can that help? It won't change how he feels inside,  
will it? He's heart will still remain in termwell and his anger just won't vanish. He'll just be trapped forever." Harrison was shocked to hear that. Tikal then asked, "What choice do we have?" Then a big cat, Tails, and Knuckles each found an emerald or two.  
"Hey Sonic!" a voice they heard said. Harrison and Sonic turned around and Sonic said, "Amy." She had an emerald in her hand. "Here, take this." Amy said. Tails and Knuckles then came up. "Hey guys what's up?" Sonic asked. Tails then explained,  
"Chaos only used the negative power of the emeralds. Sonic, you should be able to harness their real power." Knuckles admitted,  
"As mush as I hate to admit it, I think Tails is right about this." Then the people who survived then started shouting, "Go Sonic! Yeah Sonic! Sonic!" Tails then explianed, "Negative forces aren't the only was to power the Chaos Emeralds, our positive feelings towards eachother can make them work. Our hearts together form awesome power." Sonic grapped all of the emeralds and turned to Harrison. "You ready?" Sonic asked. Harrison then asked, "For what?" Sonic answered, "For this." The Chaos Emeralds then glew really bright and when they cleared, Harrison and Sonic turned golden and their quills turned stright up. Their eyes also turned red. Harrison was surprised and summoned his Keyblade. The two flew off to fight Chaos.

*Perfect Chaos Boss Battle* *Allies: Super Sonic*

Harrison and Sonic landed and turned back to normal. Chaos turned back to his original form. Then these cute creatures came out of nowhere. Harrison, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were standing on a highway. "Chaos had changed again, this time for the better." Knuckles said. Harrison then said, "What a relief." Tails got in the conversation, "Yeah, Super Sonic and Super Harrison must've neutralized it, so it's nice again." Tikal appeared out of nowhere again and said, "These are the Chao you where protecting.  
They've stayed alive for generations and now live peacefully with humans. The fightings over, harmony's restored, and live goes on." She then turned to the four and said, "Thank you so much." She suddenlly started to float and then she flew to the sky taking Chaos with her. A Chao then came to Harrison and grapped his leg. Amy smiled and said, "That one likes you Harrison." Tails smiled as well, "You should take that one with you. You two could see other worlds together." Harrison smiled, picked up the Chao and said, "What the heck? I'll take Zack along with me." Sonic was confused and asked, "Zack?" Harrison then replied,  
"Gotta call my pet Chaos something." Zack then got on Harrison's head with a smile. Then suddenlly, the Chao got in a postion and formed a Keyhole on the ground with their little orbs. Harrison said, "That's they Keyhole." He summoned his Keyblade and asked himself, "Now, how do I do this?" Then suddenlly, he lost control of his Keyblade and it pointed at the Keyhole and it made a beam that hit the Keyhole. It then made a lock sound and disappear. There was a slience but then Tails said, "Alls well that ends well, right?" He turned around but Sonic was already gone. "Sonic?" Tails asked. Everyone laughed and Harrison then said, "Well me and Zack gotta go. Bye guys." Everyone waved as Harrison used his Gummi to summon the Save Point to get on his ship. He went on the Save Point and got teleported to the Gummi Ship. 


	4. Chipmunk Concert

After finding the Keyhole in Mobius, Harrison and his new Chao pet Zack travelled to the next world. What villain will he face next? The world Chipmunk Concert is based on the CGI version of Alvin & the Chipmunks. It will follow the events of the first movie. *Note* I do not own Alvin & the Chipmunks.

Harrison landed in the next world. He was in front of a concert building in the city in the night. Zack came on Harrison's shoulder. "We're in the city again Zack. Let's go find out what's going on in there." Harrison entered the building.

There were lots of people in there. As Harrison tried to get through the people, he heard loud squeaky singing voices.  
he looked up at the stage and saw a human band, but with three little anthropomorphic chipmunks. One was wearing glasses. "Are those chipmunks?" Harrison asked himself. Then suddenlly, a man was coming through the coward shouting out three names. "Alvin, Simon, Theodore!" the man shouted. Harrison again asked himself, "Is he trying to get to the chipmunks?"

Meanwhile, on stage, one of the chipmunks stopped dancing and turned around and asked, "Dave?" "Guys, it's Dave.  
He came back." The shortest one asked, "But why?" The second tall one said, "He came to save us Theo."

Harrison couldn't see through the coward all of the sudden. But when it cleared, there were curtants blocking the stage.  
"What's going on?" He went up to the man who called out three names. "Excuse me. Do you know those chipmunks?"  
The man said, "Yes, they're my sons." Harrison was confused so he asked, "You're "sons?" "I know, it sounds dumb,  
but-." Harrison interuppted, "It's ok. I can understand. I'm Harrison." "I'm Dave. You see, I was trying to save my sons from Ian Hawke. He tricked the chipmunks into thinking that I was the bad guy." Harrison then said, "That's horrible! Where are they now?" Dave replied, "They're in backstage. Ian's packing up to leave forever." Harrison then had an idea. "How about I go get them." Dave smiled and asked, "You would do that for me? Thank you." Harrison then said, "No problem.  
I'll be right back." Harrison then ran off to backstage.

When Harrison got there he saw Ian with a cage. The cage had the three chipmunks in it. "Well, we're gonna go on tour weather you like it or not." Ian said. Alvin then said in courage, "You won't get away with this Ian!" Theodore said with a sad voice, "We thought you loved us." Harrison then came up, summoned his Keyblade and said, "Ian Hawke, Release the chipmunks right now." Ian laughed evilly and said, "Make me." Then suddenlly a musical Heartless monster appeared behind Ian. "Why don't you settle it with this creature I got control of?" Ian asked. Then he left to pack up. "Don't worry guys, I'll free you."  
Harrison said to the chipmunks. He got in his fighting pastion.

*Musical Heartless Boss Battle*

He defeating the Heartless monster and then he turned to the cage. But when he did, he saw the chipmunks in stuffed animal form.  
"Hey, where'd you guys go?" Harrison asked. "we're right here." Simon said. Harrison turned around and found them. He got on one knee to see them better. Harrison asked them, "Are you guys ok?" Alvin answered, "You bet. That was awesome when you fought that monster." Harrison smiled and said, "I'm Harrison." The three chipmunks said starting from Alvin to Simon to Theodore, "I'm Alvin, the awesome one. I'm Simon, the smart one. And I'm Theodore." Harrison remembered something and he got up and said, "Guys, Dave's waiting for you. Let's go." Simon asked, "You know Dave?" Harrison nodded and replied, "Only for a little while. I just met him tonight." They walked back to Dave together.

When they got to him, the chipmunks jumped on him. "Dave!" they said. Dave smiled and hugged the three chipmunks. "Alvin!  
Simon! Theodore!" Dave said in joy. He looked at Harrison and said, "Thank you so much Harrison." Harrison then said, "No problem." Theodore then said to Dave, "We're sorry Dave. We should've listened to you." Dave patted him on the head and said,  
"It's ok Theodore. What matters now is that we're together again." Shortly after, the concert went on and Harrison stayed to wacth the show. Then later when they were packing everything up, they removed the amplyfier from where it was standing and under it was the next Keyhole. Simon went to it and asked, "What is this?" Harrison summoned his Keyblade and answered, "It's just what I'm looking for." He pointed at it and then a beam came out of the end of the Keyblade and it went to the Keyhole. It made a lock sound and then disappeared. Harrison then turned to Dave and the three chipmunks and said, "Well, I gotta go now." Alvin got on Harrison's shoulder and said, "Come visit us anytime, cause you're our new friend." Harrison smiled as Alvin went back to the group.  
When Harrison exited to building he got out his Gummi and summoned the Save Point and teleported to the Gummi Ship. When he got on, he blasted off to the next world. 


	5. Northern Galaxy

Harrison and Zack found the second Keyhole and headed off to the next world. What will that world be? What villain will Harrison face next? *Note* I do not own Dragon Ball Z. The Northern Galaxy is based on the Anime franchise Dragon Ball. It will follow the events of the Saiyan Saga of Dragon Ball Z. *Note* That the dub is from Dragon Ball Z:  
Ultimate Tenkaichi.

Harrison appeared in a grassland in an orange short sleeve attire. He also had a tail. He had black dot eyes instead of his brown ones. "What's this thing I'm feeling?" Harrison asked himself. He felt great power in him. It was so great, it allowed him to fly. Harrison was amazed that he could fly. He then said to Zack, who was on his shoulder, "Well,  
I wonder what this world is about. Come on Zack, let's fly and see if we can find anyone." Zack nodded yes and Harrison started flying north.

Later, Harrison looked down and saw four people and a green person with two antenas. "I wonder if any of them could help me." Harrison said to himself. He flew down to them.

Meanwhile on the ground, a man with armor on and a strange gaget on his left eye said, "Time's up. I seem'd to have wasted mine. The coward Kakarot never came." Then a young boy said in rage, "My father isn't a coward!" Then the green skined man said, "Gohan, have faith in yourself. If you really want to, you can be evan more powerfull then I am."  
Then Harrison came floating down and when he did, he asked them all, "Hey, can any of you help me? I'm looking for the Keyhole." The man in armor said in his mind, ("What?! Is he a Saiyan?!) He looked at Harrison's tail. He continued thinking, ("This can't be! There aren't anymore Saiyan survivors! Maybe he came to assit me and Nappa.) Then bald one said, "It's a Saiyan!" The boy, who's name was Gohan, said, "Why are you here?!" Harrison got confused and asked,  
"What's a Saiyan? Is it my tail?" The man in armor explained, "You idiot, we Saiyans are pround warriors! I am Vegeta,  
Prince of all Saiyans! And you are apart of us!" Harrison then thought to himself, ("So these "Saiyans" have tails huh?  
Well that guy ain't a good guy.") Harrison summoned his Keyblade and said to the Saiyan, who's name was Vegeta,  
"Well, I'm not fully apart of you. I'm your enemy, and I'm going to show you my Saiyan skills." Gohan then said to the bald guy and the green guy, "Piccolo, Krillin, I think he's on our side." The two nodded yes, and they got in their fighting postions.  
"We're going to help too. I'm Krillin. And those two we're facing are Vegeta and Nappa. They came here to destroy the Earth."  
The bald guy, who's name was Krillin, said. Then the green man, who's name was Piccolo, said, "That's right, but we're gonna stop them. I'm Piccolo." Then the boy, who's name was Gohan, said, "I'm Gohan. What's your name?" Harrison then said,  
"I'm Harrison. Alright guys, let's take em."

*Vegeta and Nappa Boss Battle* *Allies: Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo*

Nappa looked at Gohan with an angry face and said, "Okay punk, it's the end for you!" Gohan got scared as Nappa charged his attack. Harrison thought to himself, ("What's he planning this time?") After a while of charging, Nappa was getting ready to throw his attack at Gohan. He threw it and said, "Die!" Gohan got really scared. Harrison was about to save Gohan, but then Piccolo got to it first. He ran and got infront of Gohan and took the hit instead of Gohan. Nappa thought he hit Gohan, but when the smoke cleared, he found out that he hit Piccolo instead. Gohan looked and said in a sad voice, "M-Mr. Piccolo."  
Piccolo then said with the strength he had left, "Gohan, run." After that, he lost he strength and fell down. Gohan crawled to him and asked, "Mr. Piccolo, why did you save me?" Piccolo then asked Gohan, "Didn't I tell you to run? If you don't go now..." Gohan interrupted, "Please don't die, my father will be here to save us any minute. Please, just hold on." Nappa then said in a cocky smile,  
"Little runt. I guess the order I'll kill ya in has changed. But you'll all be dead in the end." Harrison then said in anger, "Shut up!"  
Piccolo slighty got on his arms and said, "What a pathetic end. The once great demon king Piccolo sacrfices himself to save a kid.  
How ironic." After he finished, he fell back down on his back. Tears came down Gohan's face. "Piccolo." Gohan said. Piccolo then said in a low voice, "Gohan, you were the only one I could a friend. I wanna thank you, it's been a pleasure." Vegeta floated down,  
and Gohan yelled, "Piccolo!" Tears came down Piccolo's face as his said, "Stay strong Gohan." His eyes closed and he died. Gohan yelled to the sky, "Noooooooooo!"

Nappa evilly laughed as he looked at Piccolo's dead body. Harrison said in a soft voice, "Piccolo." Gohan then yelled in rage as he stood up. You looked at Nappa with an extremelly angry look. Then he started to charge an attack. Meanwhile Vegeta was using his device to look at his Power Level. "Uh, Nappa look out! His Power Level is rising!" Gohan threw his attack as he shouted, "Masenko!" Harrison shouted to Gohan, "That's right! You got this Gohan!" However, the attack failed. Because when it went to Nappa, he deflected it with his fist. Gohan said to himself, "Sorry Mr. Piccolo, I failed." Nappa walked slowly to Gohan and said, "Well,  
you fought well. But it's over now." He put his foot up and he was about ot stomp Gohan, when suddenlly... Gohan disappeared.  
Harrison said, "Where'd he go?" Nappa asked, "W-what just happened?" Then they looked and saw Gohan laying on a little yellow cloud. "What the heck?" Harrison asked himself. Then a man in the same cloths as Harrison and with a strange hair do came floating down. Krillin said, "Goku. We've been waiting for you." Vegeta looked at Goku and said, "So you're finally here." Nappa looked at him and said, "Hmmmm... Trying to look tough? You don't scare me. It just wants me to kill you quicker!" Goku shouted in anger,  
"I won't forgive you for hurting my friends." He then started to charge up his energy, meanwhile Vegeta was looking at his Power Level with his device. "I-impossible." Vegeta said. Nappa asked, "What does the Scouter say about his Power Level?" Vegeta took off his Scouter and smashed it as he shouted, "It's over 9000!" Harrison thought, "(Woah! He has that much power?)" Nappa shouted,  
"What?! 9000?!" He calmed down and said to Goku, "(A little punk like you can't do anything against the mighty Nappa!" Then they started fighting.

After Goku finished Nappa off with the Kaioken, he threw Nappa to Vegeta and said, "That should be an end to your fighting... Now get off our planet, and take this oaf with you!" Harrison said to Goku, "You were awesome!" Goku smiled and said, "Thanks. Who are you?" Harrison replied, "I'm Harrison. Harrison Cora. You took care of Nappa, but what about Vegeta?" Nappa said to them in a weak voice, "Ah...agh. D-darn you!" Vegeta grapped Nappa's hand and threw him to the sky. "A Saiyan who can't move is wrothless! Die!"  
Vegeta shouted. He then charged his energy and blasted Nappa and killed him. Goku said, "Let's take this somewhere else." Vegeta replied, "Do as you please." Then they flew off to somewhere else to fight. Gohan said to Harrison, "Harrison, go with them. Just in case." Harrison nodded and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure you're dad will be fine." Then he flew along with Goku and Vegeta.

When they got to their fighting place, they land and Vegeta said, "So, this is where you've chosen for your final resting place. Here's a treat for you Kakarot: It's rare that a low class Saiyan like yourself gets to fight someone like me." Goku replied, "If he tries hard enough,  
any fighter can beat an eilite in battle." Vegeta then asked, "You think so? Well let me show you just how useless trying hard is!"

*Vegeta Boss Battle* *Allies: Goku*

"I'm a Saiyan eilite, there's no way a low class like him can beat me! Blood? How can a peice of trash like them draw blood to a noble? You're dead! I'm going to make you pay! I don't need this planet anymore, I'll destroy your precious Earth, Kakarot and you two along with it!" Vegeta shouted. He then flew up in the air and started charging an attack. "What?!" Goku shouted. Harrison then shouted, "We won't let you do that!" Vegeta fired his attack and said, "I'll blast you and this planet to peices!" Goku charged his attack and said, "Have a Kaiokin x3 Kamehameha!" He fired the attack and then it became a clash between two beams. Goku won the clash as he shouted, "x4!" Vegeta got blasted off to the sky by the Kamehameha. Harrison cheered, "You did it Goku!" Goku painted and his said, "He's still alive, yeah. I didn't expect him to go out to easiliy."

Sometime later, Vegeta finally returned. His armor was damaged and he had scracthes everywhere. Then he started to charge his energy. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but it's time for you both to die Kakarot! Saiyans like yourselves have no place challenging a eilite warrior!" Vegeta said. Harrison shouted, "What are you planning now?!" Vegeta chuckled and said, "You'll find out." He threw the energy to the sky and said, "Brust open and mix!" Goku looked up and asked, "What is that?! What've you done?!" Vegeta started laughing and said, "You're going to be kicking yourself! You should've never gotten rid of your tail Kakarot!" He then transformed into a giant ape. "Hahahahaha! How's this Kakarot?! You're finished now!" Vegeta shouted. Harrison then said, "Woah, that's awesome."  
He then summoned his Keyblade. "Woah, that's one maseve ape!" Goku said. "Harrison, I've got an idea. Keep him distracted." Goku said. Harrison nodded and Goku flew somewhere far.

*Great Ape Vegeta Boss Battle*

"Goku! Now would be a good time for your plan!" Harrison shouted. Goku was charging up energy for his special attack. Vegeta saw Goku and started running towards him. "Got it, the Spirt Bomb's finally complete. Go!" Goku was about to throw his Spirt Bomb,  
but Vegeta blasted him before he could throw it. "No you don't!" Vegeta shouted. Goku was on the ground, "How could this happen?  
It took so much to make that Spirt Bomb, and now it's gone." Goku said. Vegeta was about to jump to stomp on Goku until, he felt really bad pain coming from behind him. Harrison cut off Vegeta's tail with his Keyblade. Vegeta began to turn back to normal. After he did Krillin and Gohan came to them.

"Why you little... You dare anger me? Do you really want to die that badly?" Vegeta asked them in anger. He continued, "Well, then.  
You asked for it... I'll just have to slaughter all of you scum!" He flew to Gohan and punched him really hard in the stomach. "Starting with you!" he shouted. Harrison stepped in and said, "You mean "starting with us"." Vegeta turned and asked, "You want to die too?  
hmph. That can be aranged!"

*Final Vegeta Boss Battle* *Allies: Gohan*

Harrison thought they won, but Vegeta flew up and started rappedlly fireing blasts to Gohan. After that, as he flew to Gohan he shouted to Goku, "Take a good look Kakarot, this'll be the last time you'll see your son alive!" Harrison shouted, "Oh no! Gohan!"

Suddenlly, Goku asked Krillin to come closer. He said to Krillin, "Krillin. I-I'm giving you this. T-the Spirt Bomb I made." He pulled his hand up and Krillin held it. "Should I hold the hand like this?" Krillin asked. Goku replied, "Please." Then Goku gave him the Spirt Bomb and Krillin aimed for Vegeta. He threw it, but Vegeta saw it and jumped over it. It was about to hit Gohan, but he blocked his face with his hands and deflected it back at Vegeta. Vegeta recived lots of pain from it, but even with the Spirt Bomb he still stood. Then Gohan turned into a Great Ape and finished Vegeta off. He gave up, called his ship and flew away. Harrison said, "It's finally over. (But where's the Keyhole?)" Then suddenlly, the moon Vegeta created came down and it made a Keyhole. Harrison summoned his Keyblade,  
pointed at the Keyhole, and locked it. Harrison turned to the others and said, "I've got to go guys. I hope you'll all get better." Krillin said,  
"Don't worry about us. You should just go. Bye Harrison." Harrison got out his Gummi, summoned the Gummi Ship. But before he boarded, he gave a thumbs up to them. He then got on the ship and left.

Sorry I haven't been writing chapters latey. I've just been goofing off. But I'll continue writing stories, I promise.


	6. Mushroom Kingdom

Harrison was calmed victory over three worlds. Now, he will face the fourth world. Who will he ecounter next? What villain will he face next? *Note* I do not own Mario. The world the Mushroom Kingdom is based on the video game version of the Mario series. It will follow the events of New Super Mario Bros Wii. I know that Mario is a silent protagonist in the acutal games and that there are no words in the acutal game, but I wanted to make this chapter better.

Harrison was walking through a grassland that lead to a dark grassland. When he got there, he found himself in front of a dark and evil castle. "What world am I in now?" Harrison asked himself. "Let's-a-go fellas." a voice said. Harrison turned around and he saw a short plumber in red and a tall plumber in green. Also two mushroom people were with them. Harrison walked to them and asked,  
"Excuse me, but where am I?" The short plumber said, "You shouldn't be here. This is Bowser's castle, and we're going to save the princess." Harrison asked, "Who's the princess?" One of the mushroom people said, "Princess Toadstool, or Peach. Whatever you wanna call her." The other mushroom person said, "She's the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. And that evil Bowser keeps kidnapping her." Harrison thought about it for a second and said, "Well how about I help?" The green plumber said, "Thanks, but you should go home." Harrison said in a slighty mad voice, "I'm going, wether you like it or not!" The red plumber thought about it and said, "Okay. You can help. I'm-a-Mario, and this is my brother Luigi." Luigi said, "It's nice to meet you." One of the mushroom people said, "And we're Toads." Harrison kept saying the name, "Mario. Mario. Mario... ! Wait! I've heard about you! Sonic told me about you!" Mario then asked, "You know Sonic?" Luigi joined the conversation, "That means you're from another world." Harrison nodded and said, "Yep. I'm Harrison. I've been to Sonic's world." Mario asked Harrison, "Hey Harrison, could you do me a favor?" "Sure,  
what?" Harrison asked. Mario said, "If you go to the Pokemon world, could you say hi to Pikachu, Red, Lucario, and Jigglypuff for us?"  
Harrison answered, "Sure. Now let's go save the princess." Everyone nodded and they went in the castle.

They got to Bowser and behind him, they saw a cage with a girl in a pink dress and yellow hair crying. "Bwhahahaha! So you came to save the princess yet again?!" Bowser asked evilly. Mario replied, "That's right Bowser! And we have an ally from another world to help us!" Harrison summoned his Keyblade and got in his fighting postion. "So you're the evil Bowser! Release Princess Peach now!"  
Harrison demanded. Bowser shouted, "If you want the princess, you gotta go through me!" He then roared loudly.

*Bowser Boss Battle* *Allies: Mario, Luigi, Toad #1, Toad #2*

Mario and the others jumped to the other side and Luigi pressed the buttom making the ground break thus making Bowser fall to the ground. "We did it!" Harrison cheered. They looked up and they thought they save the REAL princess. But then they found out that the one in the pink dress was actually a fake. "Kamek!" Mario shouted. Harrison asked, "Who?" A Toad said, "He's one of our enemies." Kamek the spread magic dust all over where Bowser fell making him a giant. "Bwhahahahaha!" Bowser laughed. "You thought I'd go down so easiliy?!" The five got back in their fighting postions. "Come on." Harrison groaned.

*Giant Bowser Boss Battle* *Allies: Mario, Luigi, Toad #1, Toad #2*

Mario jumped on the giant buttom making Giant Bowser fall into the sperateing lava. Above them, a cage with the real princess opened.  
relaseing Peach. "Thank you all." Peach said.

They exited the castle and the sky cleared up. Peach turned to Harrison and asked, "So you're from another world?" Harrison answered, "Yep. I'm looking for the twelve Keyholes. I found three already, and now I'm looking for the fourth one here." Then suddenlly, they saw a yellow block with a question mark one the sides. "What's-a-this?" Mario asked and he hit the block. Then the front side question mark turned into a Keyhole. Harrison summoned his Keyblade, pointed it at the Keyhole and made a beam locking the Keyhole making a lock sound. "That's four. I gotta go now." Harrison said. Mario asked Harrison, "And if you could, could you also say hi to Pac-Man too?" Harrison replied, "I will. See ya everyone." Everyone waved to Harrison as he used his Gummi to summon the Save Point. He stepped on it and got transported to the Gummi Ship.

And that's the end of the fourth based world. Tune in next time for the next based world. 


	7. Pac-World

After Harrison defeated Bowser, he and Zack headded off to the next world. Where will he end up next? What villain will he face next? *Note* I do not own Pac-Man. The world Pac-World is based on the Pac-Man World game series. The story here is original.

Harrison landed in the next world and he and Zack turned into ball people. Harrison was a round blue ball person will black eyes and red shoes and gloves. "Well Zack, this might be an unusal world." Harrison said to his pet Chao. Zack nodded and Harrison started walking through town.

He started walking and he heard a voice saying, "Oh. I sure hope Pac-Man is okay." Harrison followed the voice and saw a woman that was yellow and had red gloves, boots, and a bow. She also had lipstick one. "Exuse me, but did you say Pac-Man?" Harrison said. The lady said, "Yes. He's my husband. I'm Ms. Pac-Man. Who are you?" Harrison answered, "I'm Harrison. Where is he?"  
"If you mean Pac-Man, then he went through the portal to the blue maze. The Ghosts kidnapped our son Pac-Boy. And he's trying to save him. But I'm so worried." Ms. Pac-Man explained. Harrison thought about it and asked, "You think I could go help him?"  
She looked at him and said, "You would do that? Oh thank you. Just head over to the portal that's outside of Pac-Town." Harrison nodded and headded off.

When he got out of Pac-Town, he saw a blue swirlly portal. "This must be it. Alright, let's go." Harrison said as he jumped through it.

When he got through he found himself in a blue maze. He heard voices and followed them. When he found them, he saw another Pac-Person and four ghosts. One of light blue, one was pink, one was red, and one was orange. The Pac-Person said, "Give me back my son, or prepare to get chomped!" The orange ghost said, "Not until you give us the Power Pellets Pac-Man!" Harrison stepped in and said, "You'd better give him back his son right now!" The pink one said, "Wow. Someone decided to join the party."  
Pac-Man turned to him and asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Harrison answered both of his questions, "I'm Harrison. And I'm here to help you." Pac-Man then said, "Okay. The orange one is Cylde and the light blue ghost is Inky, the pink one is Pinky, and finally, Blinky the red ghost." Harrison then shouted to them, "Okay then ghosts, time for you to get chomped!"

*Ghosts Boss Battle* *Allies: Pac-Man*

The ghosts got turned into eye balls, they then retreated. Pac-Boy came running to his father. "Thanks dad." Pac-Boy said. Pac-Man replied, "No problem. But you should also thank Harrison." "No need." Harrison said. They then exited the maze.

Harrison turned to Pac-Man and said, "Pac-Man, before I forget, Mario said hi." Pac-Man jumped and asked, "You know Mario?!"  
Pac-Boy then asked, "Who's Mario?" His father then told him, "Go back to mommy Pac-Boy, I'll be right there." Pac-Boy did as he said. Pac-Man turned back at Harrison and said, "You're from another world, aren't you?" Harrison nodded and said, "Yep. I've been to Mario's world." Then suddenlly, the portal made a Keyhole in the middle of it. Harrison summoned his Keyblade and locked it. He turned back and said, "I'd better go now. Bye." Pac-Man waved and said, "Bye Harrison. Come back to visit." Then he left.  
Harrison got out his Gummi, summoned the Save Point and boarded the Gummi Ship.

This chapter was short, but some of these chapters are gonna be short. Anyway tune in next time for Lego World. 


	8. Lego World

After Pac-World, Harrison continued his adventure to the next world. What could it be this time? What villain will...? You know the rest.  
*Note* I do not own Clucth Powers. Lego World is based on the movie Lego The Adventures of Clucth Powers. If you've seen the movie,  
you'll know what events this will follow.

Harrison and Zack appeared in a forest, in some werid brick toy looking appearence. "Where am I?" Harrison asked himself. Then he started walking.

Later, they found a war in front of a dark castle. "What's going on?" Harrison asked himself. Maybe I should go into the castle. So he summoned his Keyblade and fought through the war of knights and orcs. When he got to the doors of the castle, he entered.

Meanwhile... on top of the castle, a wizard with a crystal ball saw Harrison enter. "What?! Another inturder?! Not for long!" He said. He turned around and went down stairs to face off with the "three" inturders.

Inside the castle... There were two men, one was a prince and the other was a Indiana Jones like guy. "But that was my father, and I'm not like my father." the prince said. The other man said, "He's right here. He's always with you. His strength lives in you." The man said as he was about to give the prince a golden sword. Harrison decided to step in and said, "Hey. What's going on?" "What're you doing here kid?  
You shouldn't be here." the man said. Harrison said to them, "I'm Harrison. Harrison Cora. I'm a Keyblade wielder." The man asked, "From Lego City?" Harrison got confused and asked, "Lego what?" "It's where I live. I'm Clucth Powers, and this is Prince Varen." Clucth replied.  
Then suddenlly, the wizard came down. "Well well, good timing. Soon I will wield the sword and this castle will be mine forever!" the wizard said. "Who's that?" Harrison asked. Prince Varen replied, "That's Malick the Malign! And he won't take my kingdom!" And then he took the golden sword and charged at Malick. However, Malick countered it and zapping him with his magic. Prince Varen dropped the sword near Clucth. Clucth grapped the sword. But Malick grapped his orb and showed it to Clucth. "Clucth Powers, give me the sword and I'll take you to your father." Clucth's father showed up on the orb. "He's alive?" Clucth asked. "Clucth, he's right here. He's always with you."  
Prince Varen said. Harrison joined in and said, "That's right. No matter what happens, he'll be right next to you." Then Clucth came to his senses and knocked the orb away. "I already found him." Clucth said. He tossed the sword to Varen and he and Harrison got in their fighting postions.

*Malick the Malign Boss Battle* *Allies: Prince Varen*

Varen's sword turned into a flaming sword and he blew Malick into golden chains. "You are under arrest." Varen said. Then the three laughed.

Later... Prince Varen was crowned King Varen. Then they went to a ship which is how Clucth got here. Harrison met the rest of his crew.  
Brick. Peg, and Verne. Clucth and Varen were talking, "I know you wanted to see him. I know it wasn't easy." Varen said. Clucth replied,  
"Don't worry. I'll find my father. For now, it's good to know he's alive. Harrison, thanks for your help." Harrison nodded and said, "No problem. Then suddenlly, some Lego peices came out of nowhere. Harrison built them on a tree, and it made a Keyhole. You know the rest. "What just happened?" Varen asked. Harrison said, "It's time for me to go." So they said their goodbyes and Harrison did what he did after ever world.

Next top, Nightopia. Sorry I haven't been writing stories lately, but I'll be working on them now.


	9. Nightopia

He won in Lego World. Now, who will he face next? I cutted the opening short cause it's starting to get boring. *Note* I do not own Nights. Nightopia is based on the video game series Nights. It will follow the events of Nights Into Dreams. Here's a little fun fact: Because there's no words in New Super Mario Bros Wii or in Nights into Dreams, the story in this one and in Mushroom Kingdom are some what original.

Harrison appeared in some city while floating. There were ballons and fire works, it felt like a "dream". "What kind of world is this?" Harrison asked himself. He then saw a jester in a tower trapped. He flew over to the jester. "Hey, uh. What place is this?" Harrison asked. The jester turned around and saw Harrison. "Another visitor? You're in Nightopia." the Jester answered. Harrison then asked, "What's Nightopia?"  
The jester was about to answer, until he/she saw the Chao on Harrison's shoulder. "You're not asleep, you're awake and from another world." the jester replied. "How did you know I was from another world?" Harrison asked. "Because of that Chao on your shoulder. I'm Nights. Nightopia is a dream world anyone can visit in both their dreams and in reality." Nights replied. Harrison was surprised as he asked,  
"You've been to Sonic's world?" Nights nodded and said, "Yep. And I see you've been there too." Just then, two children came flying their way. "Who are they?" Harrison asked. "It's Elliot and Claris. They're visiting this world in their dreams." Nights answered. Elliot shouted, "Don't worry Nights! We're coming to save you!" They flew down and freed Nights from the tower. Then the four got transported somewhere else.

They got transported to a werid dark place. Harrison saw two Nights. "What the?" Harrison said. One of the Nights said, "I must've duelized with two of them at the same time." Then suddenlly, a giant Nightmaren came out of nowhere. "Wizemen!" Nights shouted. "Nights. You tratior! I will make you pay for your treachory." Wizemen said. Harrison then asked, "I'm guessing he's a bad guy right?" Nights answered, "Yep, you ready to do this?" Harrison summoned his Keyblade and got in his fighting postion.

*Wizemen Boss Battle* *Allies: Elliot Nights and Claris Nights*

A big white light was flashing and Harrison and Elliot got transported to a grassland of Nightopia. "Where's Nights?" Harrison asked.  
"I don't know. Where's Claris?" Elliot asked. Then looked from afar and saw her. Elliot carried her and put her under a tree. "She should be safe here." Elliot stated. Then suddenlly, he started to disappear. "What's going on?" Harrison asked. "I must be waking up. I'll be returning to the real world. See ya Harrison." Elliot said as he disappeared. Claris woke up just when Elliot disappeared. "Where'd Elliot go?" she asked. "You mean Elliot? He went back to the real world." Harrison answered. Then little Nightopians came from the grass. The two walked with the Nightopians. Then suddenlly, Claris started to disappear too. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the real world." Claris said. Harrison nodded and said, "Yeah, bye Claris." Then she disappeared. "Man, I wish I could tell them the truth. But that would be meddling." Harrison said to himself. Then suddenlly, the next Keyhole appeared on the tree. Harrison summoned his Keyblade and did the same thing he did to the other Keyholes. "Well, time to head off." Harrison said. Then he got out his Gummi, summoned the Save Point and got transported to his Gummi Ship.

That's the end of Nightopia. Here's a hint of the next world: "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"


	10. Domino City

Six Keyholes are found and only six remain. Where will Harrison end up this time? *Note* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The world Domino City is based on the anime movie Yu-Gi-Oh: The Movie.

Harrison landed in a town that had lots of dark clouds in the sky. "What's going on?" Harrison asked his pet Chao on his shoulder. He looked ahead and found a dome that had a damaged rooftop. Harrison then said to himself, "Maybe that's what's causing all of this."  
He then started running to the dome.

Meanwhile in the dome in a blue pyramid, there were two people playing some card game. "How the mighty have fallen. Lying there on the ground like a dog, waiting to be put out it's misery. Get up! Get up so I can knock you back down!" the man in a white coat said.  
The other one started to get up and said, "Something's not right here Kaiba and you know it." The man named Kaiba denied it and said,  
"Spare me the mystic mobe jumbo. You just can't stand that your reputation's at stake." The other one drew a card and said, "You have no idea what's at stake here. But believe me, I can't let you win this duel!" He then put the can sideways on his little device. "Big Shield Guardna! Defense mode!" Oh, and there's a shining dragon behind Kaiba. "You know, I believe it's you who doesn't have a clue on this match is really about: it's about pay back!" Kaiba shouted and he drew a card. "And this card will see to that! But first, let me deal with your so called "Big Shield Guardna". Do you think it's big enough ti block the power of my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon?!"

When Harrison got to the dome, he found a blue pyramid. "What's with this pyramid?" he asked himself. Then suddenlly, some Heartless came out of nowhere. Harrison summoned his Keyblade and did his thing.

*Heartless Battle*

Harrison finally defeated the Heartless. "Phew. There were so many of them." he said. Then suddenlly, the blue pyramid started to crack.  
When it did, there were two people. One had a yellow pyramid upside down around his neck, and the other had a the blue pryamid around his neck. He then asked himself, "What the? What's going on here?" *Look up the rest of the duel on a Youtube video*.

"Kaiba, are you okay? Let me help you." Yugi said, as he tried to help Kaiba up. But Kaiba refused and said, "I can take care of myself."  
Harrison then came up to them and asked, "What was that game you were playing with that villain?" Kaiba inturruppted and said, "You don't know Duel Monsters?! Hmph, you're just as useless as Yugi." Then suddenlly, the orb started glowing and a monster was forming.  
"Let's see how you duel, when the monsters are real!" Anubis said. "Monsters?" "For real?!" "Uh oh." The peopl up the stairs said.  
Harrison summoned his Keyblade and started fighting. "Hey, wait!" Yugi said, but was too late.

*Anubis Boss Battle*

Harrison tried everything, but nothing worked. "I don't understand. Why can't I defeat this beast?" Harrison asked. Yugi then asked, "How can we defeat a real monster?" Kaiba answered, "How? With a real monster. Yugi!" Then he threw a card to him. "What's this?" Yugi asked. "The one card that can beat him." Kaiba answered. Yugi used the card and shouted, "It's time to get real with the Blues Eyes Shining Dragon! Shining Nova Attack! If the monsters are real so are their powers, including this monsters ablilty to destroy any monster!" Then the dragon appeared and started doing the attack. "Destroy Anubis!" Yugi shouted. Then the dragon did as Yugi said and destroyed Anubis. Then he went to the sky clearing up the darkness.

"I'm Harrison by the way." Harrison said to Yugi and Kaiba. Then suddenlly, a card was shining. Yugi picked it up and it showed a Keyhole.  
"It's a Keyhole. What does this mean?" Yugi asked. Harrison looked at it and said, "Hold it for a sec." Harrison summoned his Keyblade and sleaed the Keyhole, then the card disappeared. "I've got to go now. Bye." Harrison said as he walked away. "Wait. Don't you want to meet all of my friends?" Yugi asked. Harrison turned and said, "I can't, I've got somewhere to be. I've gotta go now." So they said their goodbyes and Harrison left the dome. Harrison then got his Gummi, summoned the Save Point and left.

I put up a "Look up a Youtube video" thing cause I did all the work but didn't save, so I'm not going to do all of it again.


	11. District Court

After he beat the Domino City, Harrison went off to a city in another world. This journey is almost over. Who will he meet this time?  
*Note* I do not own Phoenix Wright. The world District Court is based on the Capcom video game series Ace Attorney. It will follow the events of the first episode of the first game.

Harrison appeared in front of a Court House. His chao pet Zack came on his shoulder. "How is this world any different than all the other worlds?" Harrison asked himself. He went inside the Court House and saw a man in a blue suit with a hair style that reminded him about Sonic. He walked over to him.

"(Boy am I nervous!)" the man thought in his head. Then there was a lady wearing black. "Wright!" the lady said. The man, who's last name is Wright, said, "Oh, h-hiya, Chief." The lady smiled and said, "Whew, I'm glad I made it on time. Well, I have to say Phoenix, I'm impressed!  
Not everyone takes on a murder trial right off the bat like this. It says a lot about you... and your client as well." The man, who's first name was Phoenix, replied, "Um... thanks. Actually, it's because I owe him a favor." The lady asked him, "A favor? You mean, you knew the defendant before this case?" Phoenix answered, "Yes. Actually, I kind of owe my current job to him. He's one of the reasons I became an attorney." Harrison then came up to them and asked, "Hey, um... who are you two and what's going on?" Phoenix replied,  
"I'm Phoenix, Phoenix Wright. I'm a new defense attorney. And this is my cheif, Mia Fey. I'm dealing with a murder trial." Then suddenlly,  
someone was shouting, "(It's over!) (My life, everything, it's all over!)" "... Isn't that your client screaming over there?" Mia asked. Phoenix replied, "Yeah... that's him." Harrison joined in, "He's pretty loud. (He sounds crazy.)" The man continued shouting, "(Death! Despair! Ohhhh!)  
(I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna die!)" Mia starting thinking, "It sounds like he wants to die..." Harrison thought in his head, "(Really?!)"  
Phoenix said, "Um, yeah. *sigh*" Then the man came up and his name was Larry Butz. He has been Phoenix's best friend scince school.  
He begs Phoenix to tell him who killed his "girlfriend." Phoenix reads the newspaper and says in his head that it was him. Then Phoenix,  
Mia, and Larry head in the court room. Harrison was not allowed in, so he just waited outside.

Harrison could not leave this world. He still had to find the Keyhole.

Harrison waited in the lobby and finally, the three came out of the Court Room. "(Whew... I still can't believe we won!)" Phoenix thought.  
Mia came out of nowhere and said, "Wright! Good job in there! Congratulations!" Harrison joined in and asked, "Who was the real murderer?" Phoenix answered, "It was Frank Sahwit. He's a guy who sneaks into people's homes." After some talking and cheering up Larry Butz, the real trouble happens. Frank Sahwit was escaping the police men. "No, I refuse to be defeated! Now, I will use my monster to destroy this city!" He shouted. "Great. Another criminal goes supervillain. I'll take care of the Heartless, you go after Frank." Harrison said as he summoned his Keyblade. This gets to Phoenix, knowing where Harrison came from.

*Heartless Boss Battle*

Harrison defeated the giant Heartless and he met up with Phoenix and his two friends. "Where's Frank?" Harrison asked. "He's going to where he belongs. Hope he likes prison food." Mia said. The watched as Frank was shouting as he was getting sent to jail. "This is all too much for me. I'm going home, see ya Phoenix." Larry said and left. Phoenix went to Harrison and wispered, "I know where you came from.  
You came from another world didn't you?" Harrison was shocked for a second but then said, "Let me guess, you've done it before and you've met someone, haven't you?" Phoenix smiled and answered, "Yep. I met up with Zero one time." Then suddenlly, Phoenix's badge started glowing. Then there was a Keyhole on it. Harrison did his thing and locked it with his Keyblade. Then the badge stopped glowing. "Well, congratulations and the lawyer thing Phoenix. I gotta go now." Harrison said. Mia said, "Hope to see you again Harrison."  
Then Phoenix and Mia left Harrison alone. Harrison got out his Gummi, opened the Save Point, and left the world.

I'm so sorry I haven't been writing anything lately. I've just been distracted by Summer, and I've been thinking of new stories to write.  
I'm still working on Harrison Universe, Sonic Underground, Sonic X, Harrison's Kingdom Hearts, and a new upcoming series.


End file.
